Remembrance
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: A onepiece involving a conversation between Paige and Piper about the past, involving Prue..upon the anniversary of her death.


**Author's Note:**

**It's hard to believe, really. I've been a Charmed fan since the beginning and yet I haven't ****written a fic for the show yet. I've had this picture in my head for a few days now-I haven't ****been able to get it out of my head. ****Anyway, it's just a one-piece-and there isn't that much magic involved. Just the whole ****sisterly-bond thing. But it's Charmed. There's not much other than that. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:As awesome as a show Charmed is-I don't own it.But if I did...it wouldn't have ended the way it did (if at all):(...The characters are not mine-I just borrow them.**

**-------------------**

Piper stared up at the sky, her hair stirring in the breeze. She wasn't sure how long she'd been outside, or how long she would stay out. A tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. Her pale skin seemed to glow it the moonlight.

"Piper?...What are you doing out here?"Paige asked from the doorway.

Sniffling a little, Piper sighed. "I'm just...reminiscing is all."

Paige walked towards her, feeling that she should do something to help. "You know-I used to lie out and look at the stars...wonder what was up there."She said, sitting in a lawn chair next to her. "Of course I didn't know then that one day I'd learn there was more than just sky...that there really was more to the story."

It seemed to amuse Piper a little, as she wiped away a tear. "Did you ever wish?"

"I didn't really believe in wishing."Paige said, matter of factly. ''So, you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to bring Phoebe out here?"

"Today-"Piper said, gazing up at the sky. "Is the anniversary of the day Prue died.I was looking through some old pictures in the attic...I just um..."She stopped, smiling sadly. "Realized how much everything has changed since then. How many demons we've...conquered. How many people have left us...came back.How much...I've changed."

Paige stared back at her older sister, not quite sure how to react. She never knew Prue, but from the way Piper and Phoebe would talk about her she wished she did.

"I just keep thinking-"Piper said, taking a deep breath. "I never realized how much life would change.How much we would...lose just to get where we are.Where's Phoebe?"

"Wyatt was uh...looking for a toy.Ever the aunt-"Paige said, smiling. "Phoebe won't stop looking until she finds it."

Piper laughed. "That's Phoebe."

Looking around, Piper wished the day was over. It wasn't a real anniversary-one anyone should celebrate, anyway. People were supposed to celebrate happy days-not things that make them cry.

"You would have liked her, you know."Piper said, breaking the silence.

"I wish I could have known her."

"Prue was...at times complicated.It was hard to get to know her...but she stood up for what she believed in.She...fought to get what she wanted and-almost always got it. But no matter what-"Piper said with a sad smile. "We were sisters."

"Sure, we had our disagreements.We're sisters, why wouldn't we?But-"Piper said, tears glazing her eyes again.

Paige shifted in the lawn chair. She'd been in conversations that involved Prue before-but none like this. She'd never seen Piper look so fragile. She didn't at all look weak just emotional.

"Anyway..I probably better get inside."Piper said, sighing.

"Piper?"Paige asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever...oh, nevermind."Paige said, dismissing the question.

"Do I what?"

"No-it's nothing."

Piper stared at her, emotion welling in her eyes. The wind picked up again as she brushed her hair out of her face. As a tear trickled down, she tried her best to hide it. "You sure?"

"It's just-do you ever wonder what your life would have been like?...Had Prue not..."Realizing how awkward the question was, Paige quickly apoligized. "Piper, I'm-"

"No-"Piper said, understanding. "I have...I've wished so many times that I had Prue for...guidance. If anything, just to talk to. But she's not here.The elders believed at the time that if we saw her...if she were to come visit-it would make the separation harder.It's just part of our screwed up...destiny."

She looked over to Paige, trying to smile. "Sometimes something is just meant to be.I mean sure, there are spells to go back in time.To...see things that have happened. But we can't change what happened.The past is there to remind us that...sometimes we're better off not wondering what might have been."

"Piper-what I said..."

"No.Really, it's fine."Piper insisted.

"Piper...Paige-where are you?"Phoebe called.

''We're out here..."

"Oh.Um-the boys...well-"Phoebe said, seeing the scene before her. "They wanted to say goodnight."

"So you found Wyatt's toy?"Paige asked.

Phoebe laughed as Paige and Piper stood, walking towards her. "Good old aunt Phoebe to the rescue."

Piper managed to laugh on that one.

Paige and Phoebe started to head inside. "Piper-are you coming?"

"Tell the boys I'll be in in just a minute."She said, turning back towards the yard.

"Are you sure?Piper-"Phoebe said, walking back towards her. Placing her arm on her shoulder, she stared up at the sky. It was a dark purple color, which seemed to suit the mood. "I miss her, too."She said, stifling back tears.

Piper nodded. "I didn't expect it to hit so hard."She said, looking at Phoebe. "Come on, we better go back inside."

Phoebe agreed as they headed back towards the door. Piper stopped just short of the patio, taking one last look around. "You're here, aren't you?"She whispered. Laughing at talking to nothing, Piper felt a warm presence around her. Fighting back the tears, Piper knew the day was almost over. "Good-night, Prue."

And so the day ended with Piper saying goodnight. There wasn't much else needed. She hadn't expected to take a trip down the magical memory lane, and she didn't feel like being alone-and Leo was off helping another charge.

So instead her, Paige and Phoebe were all at the house-sitting around. A night without magic was a wonder itself. But to spend it with her sisters, it was enough for Piper.

And as the night ended-a star twinkled in recognition. Because somewhere-planes away-Prue remembered, too.


End file.
